


Falling for her

by LovetoWrite1999 (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Love, Tour, and suff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LovetoWrite1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alee wins a contest to hang with the band for the rest of their tour what will happen with her and Ashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

"I said I'd never fall for a fan or have a girlfriend while on tour," Ash say after grabbing the mic from Luke. "But, I have been hanging out with this person for months now, and I feel something with her." The crowd hoots and hollers as he turns to the two girls standing in the stage wing. One, a tall blond girl, looks giddily at the shorter brunet hair girl. The shorter girl smiles shyly at Ash.

"I'm in love with you." He say pulling her in and kissing her in front of the whole crowd.


	2. getting picked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alee goes on stage and be's boss

6 months earlier: Alee's POV

The band just finished my favorite song and one of their biggest hits "Amnesia" when they announce they have a surprise for us fans. We all sit quietly in anticipation as they talk quietly and set up something on stage. When they are done Michael grabs a mic from a mic stand and smiles at us.  
"Okay so we have set up a drawing," he points to a large barrel on the stage. "And Ashton is going to draw a seat number from the barrel. And who’s ever number he pick you and a friend get to spend the rest of the tour with us." The whole audience screams in excitement.  
Ashton walks over to the barrel and turns to us.  
"Everyone pull out their ticket," we do as were told and I look down at mine in wonder and hope '22c'.  
"Drum roll please.... and the winner is..." he pulls out a card from the barrel.  
"22C!!!!!" You can hear some sobs and screams in disappointment but no one is getting up running to the stage. I look back down at my ticket, 22c.  
"HOLY MOTHER OF CHEESE!" I get up slowly, a bit embarrassed, dusting off my jeans and tank top. I walk to the stage getting glares of hate and looks of admiration.  
I stand in front of the four boys when I get on stage.  
"Hello, I'm Alee." I tell them.  
"Hello, you know who we are correct." I nod and smile.  
"Well we are going to ask you a few questions before sending you back stage, and by the way I love your piercings." Michaels says pointing at my lip and eyebrow piercing.  
"Thanks I like your hair." He chuckles.  
"Okay, I'll ask you the first question, if you could be any superhero who would you be."  
"The Flash or Batman." I say yawing.  
"Okay," Calum says into his mic. "Are you seeing anyone?"  
"No, are you asking." I pause and laugh at his face.  
"No I didn-"  
"I know."  
"My turn." Luke says.  
"If you are still in school, what do you do when you are not?" What… oh that.  
"Well my band and I play some gigs sometimes but mostly we practice in Lou's garage." They go all wide eyed and shit.  
"What?" I ask and Ashton snaps out of his daze first.  
"Okay, last question. Who is your favorite?"  
"That’s like asking me to choose between Starbucks and Pizza for breakfast... It’s just not done. But I guess ummm... Ashton." I say and he smiles at me. Michael pulls out his phone.  
"So what's your band name?"  
"Four Corners." I here a couple of screams in excitement.  
"I love you America!!!!!!!!" Someone screams at me.  
"I love you to random citizen... I've always wanted to do that."  
“Why did that girl just call you America?” Calum asks.  
“Sorry you asked your question… I think I’m going to go find food now.” I say walking off the stage to back stage.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I’m sitting on the couch talking to my best friend Merry and telling her how she is my plus one as a tour buddy. I think you could hear her screaming in Japan. The boys walk into the green room and I tell Merry I have to go.  
“So how was the rest of the concert?” I ask laying back on the couch and checking my twitter.  
“Good…So…” Calum says standing in front of me.  
“So… How about you guys come over to my house and we’ll talk about the arrangement with Merry, my best friend and plus one, and my mom, who is going to order pizza.”  
“Are you just ordering pizza because you know we like it?” Michael says laughing.  
“No I asked my mom to order pizza because I like it!” I get up and put my phone in my pocket.  
“To the cars!” I say running out the door.


End file.
